Electroluminescent devices are light and thin in design, high in contrast and bright in color, and thus have dominated an increasingly significant share in the market of mobile communication display since 2010. In recent years, application of bendable, lightweight and portable flexible display devices made from flexible substrates particularly strengthen competitive advantages of electroluminescent display products, such that it is believed that the electroluminescent devices have a trend of replacing liquid crystal display (LCD) in the mobile intelligent terminal (mobile phone) application market. Slim bezel or narrow border electroluminescent devices are especially welcome.